Parce que tu avais promis
by RosedAtlantis
Summary: Tu es immobile face à moi. Tes yeux expriment à la fois de la peur et de l'étonnement. Moi, je suis face à toi. Impassible. Mais tu à beau être devant moi, je me sens seul. Seul, plus que jamais. UA !


**Cette fanfiction je l'ai écrite dans un moment de détresse instance ce qui explique la noirceur et l'atrocité de l'histoire. **  
**Avec un peu de distance et quelques arrangements je suis assez fière de cet écris. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

** Comme précisé dans le résume ce OS est un UA !**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

**Warning : Âmes sensibles s'abstenir...**

* * *

Tu es immobile face à moi. Tes yeux expriment à la fois de la peur et de l'étonnement. Moi, je suis face à toi. Impassible. Mais tu as beau être devant moi, je me sens seul. Seul, plus que jamais.

* * *

_Je suis venu chez toi pour parler. Je ne supportais plus cette situation. Depuis des mois tu ne m'accordais plus du tout d'attention, tu m'ignorais carrément. Nous n'allions plus faire la fête ensemble, ni même boire un café, ou parler._  
_C'est pourquoi quand j'ai frappé et que tu m'as ouvert grand la porte en souriant, j'ai été étonné. Tu semblais presque heureux de me voir. Je dis presque car après tout comment puis-je savoir ce que tu penses._  
_J'ai vite compris que la fille n'était pas là. Pour une fois..._

_Tu m'as demandé de mes nouvelles, je t'ai parlé de ma formation d'aurore qui s'était achevée sur un succès. A vrai dire cela fait déjà un mois, mais tu n'étais pas au courant. Aller savoir pourquoi..._  
_Mais aujourd'hui tu n'es rien qu'à moi alors j'ai décidé de mettre ma rancœur de côté._

_Pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à toute ces fois où tu n'as pas voulu me parler parce que tu lui préparais une surprise ou qu'elle allait rentrer. Jamais tu n'avais le temps pour moi. Pourtant aujourd'hui tu sembles ravi et à aucun moment je n'ai sentis que tu regrettais d'avoir tout abandonné._  
_Ta brillante carrière d'aurore, tes amis..._  
_Oui James tu as abandonné tes amis. Pour elle._  
_Tu avais pourtant juré que rien ne nous séparerait..._

_Mais tu avais l'air très content pour moi et cela me réchauffait le cœur._

_A mon tour je t'ai demandé de tes nouvelles. Tu m'as appris que tu venais de trouver un nouveau job dans un magasin de quidditch. C'était assez mal payé mais les horaires étaient plutôt malléables et cela semblait te suffire. Il était loin le temps où tu rêvais d'une grande et longue carrière._

_Puis comme tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher, tu t'es mis à parler d'elle. Tu l'as complimenté, tu as vanté ses nombreuses qualités, sa beauté naturelle. On aurait dit que tu étais envouté. Tu t'extasiais en me disant à qu'elle point elle s'investissait dans ses études._  
_Au font cela me faisait rire. Un rire noir, nerveux, un rire que je m'empressais de retenir. Tu trimais comme un dingue à faire des heures supplémentaires pour payer la bouffe, le loyer et bien entendu, les études de mademoiselle... Alors qu'elle était bien au chaud à préparer son diplôme de médicomage et qu'elle rentrait tous les soirs à la maison où un repas l'attendait fièrement sur la table._

_Tout cela je le sais car je t'ai observé. Tu n'es plus toi James, tu rampes devant elle. Et cela me fait peur..._

_Mais alors que j'allais te donner mon avis sur la question, tu entendis des pas dans l'allée. Sans plus attendre tu me prias de quitter les lieux en me montrant avec insistance la porte de derrière._  
_C'était elle bien sur._  
_Voyant que je ne réagissais pas tu m'as brièvement expliqué qu'elle trouvait que j'avais une mauvaise influence sur toi et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle me voit ici._  
_Mais même si je l'avais voulu je n'aurais pu bouger. J'étais tétanisé par tes paroles. Toi mon frère, celui pour qui j'aurais absolument tout donné me chassait de chez lui._  
_C'en était trop pour moi. Tu avais disparu et la personne qui se tenait devant moi n'était pas toi, ce n'était que ton pâle reflet. Un reflet qui ternissait ton image. Un reflet qui avait effacé le passé, qui m'avait effacé. Moi et tout ce qui aller avec. Un reflet à éliminer._  
_Et soudain tandis que tu t'énervais de mon refus de quitter les lieux, j'ai sorti ma baguette. Je l'ai pointée vers toi et j'ai jeté un sort. Un seul._  
_Tu t'es instantanément tu._

* * *

En y regardant mieux, je crois qu'il y a aussi une lueur de colère dans tes yeux. Mais je ne peux pas te demander pourquoi. Car tu ne bouges plus, tu ne peux plus parler.  
Ce silence est réconfortent.

Pourtant un cri vient le déchirer.

C'est ta fiancée Lily Evans qui vient de t'apercevoir. Pour la faire taire, je la cogne. Elle tombe. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit morte. De toute façon je m'en fiche.

Je m'appelle Sirius Black et je t'ai tué, toi, James Potter, mon meilleur ami, parce que tu m'avais promis que jamais rien ne nous séparerait.  
Tu as menti.  
Je t'ai tué.  
Aller savoir qu'elle est le pire de ces deux crimes...

* * *

**Bon voilà j'espère que je n'ai traumatisé personne.**  
**Bisous à tous et donnez moi votre avis !**


End file.
